gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105 Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105 Strike is the most versatile of the five Gundams created by the Alliance's G Project. Because of its bright blue, red and white color scheme, the Strike is easily the most visually distinctive of the five (with the possible exception of the magenta-colored GAT-X303 Aegis). Using its Striker Packs, the Strike can be outfitted for all-purpose combat (Aile Strike), heavy assault (Launcher Strike) or heavy melee combat (Sword Strike). Three Strike units were built: the first Strike was piloted by Kira Yamato; it was destroyed in battle in CE June 71 against Athrun Zala in the Aegis. After Kira stole the ZGMF-X10A Freedom from ZAFT and the subsequent defection of the Archangel crew to the Orb Union in early July, the second Strike (built partially with materials salvaged from the remains of the first) became the personal mobile suit of ace pilot Mu La Flaga. A third Strike, called the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, was built by Orb and piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. This mobile suit was nearly identical to the first, its only major difference being that its Phase Shift Armor active colours were red and pink (due to minor improvements in the efficiency of the Phase Shift Armor system, which would later be classified Variable Phase shift, and a "power extender" system to increase battery life) rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. All three Strike pilots used the Aile Striker as their preferred Striker pack, with its all-purpose combat capabilities. Although the GAT-X105 Strike is initially designed to use three Striker packs, several more are designed later on. One of these designs is the combined GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike. The Alliance seeks to increase the Strike's operating time by 150% through the use of a new Striker pack, but the first design proves to be a failure. Later on, Orb's defense contractor Morgenroete steps in and designs the P204QX Lightning Striker. The Lightning Striker features an improved power pack design, along with extra cooling systems and battery packs. In addition, the Lightning Strike is armed with a Type 70-31 electromagnetic cannon, which can be stored as two separate pieces on the Strike's forearms. The Lightning Striker pack is assembled in late C.E. 71 on the Kusanagi after the fall of the Orb Union. After its construction, the Lightning Striker pack is destroyed in combat during a test flight. The GAT-X105 Strike should not be confused with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Gundam SEED Destiny. Specifications GAT-X105 Strike Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance, Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: 20 January, Cosmic Era 71 First Deployment: 25 January, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 64.8 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, bazooka x1, shield x1 Optional equipment: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker, P204QX Lightning Striker Pilot(s): Kira Yamato, Mu La Flaga GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance, Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: 20 January, Cosmic Era 71 First Deployment: 25 January, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 85.1 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, beam saber x2, shield x1 Pilot(s): Kira Yamato, Mu La Flaga GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance, Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: 20 January, Cosmic Era 71 First Deployment: 25 January, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 74.1 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword x1, "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor x1, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x1 Pilot: Kira Yamato GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance, Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: 20 January, Cosmic Era 71 First Deployment: 25 January, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 83.7 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon x1, 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun x1, 350mm gun launcher x2 Pilot(s): Kira Yamato, Mu La Flaga GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Orb Union Users: Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: late Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, Type 70-31 electromagnetic cannon x1 Pilot: Mu La Flaga MBF-02 Strike Rouge Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Orb Union Users: Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: 26 September, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 64.8 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, shield x1 Optional equipment: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker, P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Orb Union Users: Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: 26 September, Cosmic Era 71 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 85.1 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, beam saber x2, shield x1 Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Orb Union Users: Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: unknown Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 84.4 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor Armament: "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, 115mm railgun x2, 105mm cannon x2, 9.1m anti-ship sword x1, shield with 30mm Gatling gun x1 Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha Operational Fate * GAT-X105 Unit 1 (Kira Yamato's unit) served onboard the ''Archangel'' from 25 January Cosmic Era 71 until 17 April CE 71, when it was destroyed in battle with Athrun Zala's GAT-X303 Aegis, although the pilot Kira Yamato survived. * GAT-X105 Unit 2 (Mu La Flaga's unit) was built in Orb using the destroyed remnants of Unit 1 as a base and was equipped with Orb's mobile suit Operating System that was designed for Natural use. This unit was given to Mu La Flaga upon the ''Archangel's'' return to Orb on 15 May Cosmic Era 71, and was his personal mobile suit from then to its destruction on 26 September CE 71 by a positron cannon blast from the OMNI battleship, Dominion. * MBF-02 Unit 1 (Cagalli Yula Athha's unit) was built on the ''Kusanagi'' with a slightly modified design. This unit was piloted by Cagalli during the Second Battle of Jachin Due on 26 September Cosmic Era 71. It remained operational until mid CE 74, and was used as her personal mobile suit after she and the crew of the ''Archangel'' left Orb. When the ''Archangel'' returned to Orb, after modifying it to his specifications (by configuring the suit's Variable Phase Shift armor to reflect the original Strike's colors) Kira Yamato launched into space with the Strike Rouge and used it briefly to protect the ''Eternal''. The Strike Rouge was heavily damaged in this battle, and with both of its pilots equipped with newer and more powerful mobile suits, it did not see battle again within the SEED Destiny series. Trivia * Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits